omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Leo
Character Synopsis Burning Leo 'is a common resident of Dream Land and is often an enemy Kirby has to face during their adventures. At times, Knuckle Joe can assist Kirby and his friends, as seen in Kirby Superstar and the recently released Kirby: Star Allies. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-A. 3-A '''via Summons '''Verse: Kirby Name: Burning Leo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Citizen of Popstar, Being of Fire, Star Ally Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Burning Leo's main power is the project, raise and overall manipulate flames in an offensive manner), Intangibility (Capable of becoming a ball of intangible flames, of which can also harm opponents), Flight (Limited), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; scales to his multi-galactic potency), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of harming Void Termina, who exists without a physical form and is incorporeal), Power Bestowal (Grants new allies his powers upon joining the group), Creation (Star Allies are able to create Star Friends. Able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), Healing & Purification (Scales to Kirby, who was able to purify the Three Mage Sistersand Corrupt Hyness. Can also heal unconcious allies), Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Cloth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler). Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, they aren't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx, although doing so is an outlier in terms of durability) Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '''(Should be within the same league as Knuckle Joe. Should be physically superior to Waddle Dee, who was capable of creating a crack, of which was visible from space, in Popstar that yielded this magnitude of force. Burning Leo is capable of combatting far stronger foes than Schwarzs, a minor enemy within Kirby, who's capable of creating Black Holes that are this powerful). '''Universe Level via Summons [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]:'' FTL '(Capable of creating shockwaves that are able to move at these speeds and should be able to fight stronger enemies who can combat such shockwaves. Capable of dodging Laser Ball's Lazers, which are outright stated to be "Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation") '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Planet Class '(Physically superior than Waddle Dee and is even capable of replicating his feat, which produced a force of this level when cracking Popstar. Minor enemies such as Schwarzs can create Blackholes of this level) 'Durability: Large Planet Level Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee range normally, planetary with powers Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: N/A. Can optionally use or has momentarily used the following things: Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Big Fireball': Burnin' Leo shoots a fireball at Kirby. *'Fire Shoot': Burnin' Leo spits fire at Kirby. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Cloth Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3